The present invention relates generally to a reflexive optical screen and a viewing system that incorporates the same, and more particularly to a less dependent-on-angle, high-efficiency bright reflexive optical screen and a viewing system that incorporates the same.
So far, reflexive optical screens and display systems that incorporate them have been proposed as set forth in Patent Publications 1 and 2 or the like.
Patent Publication 1
JP-B 4-11002
Patent Publication 2
JP-A 2000-122176
Reflexive optical screens relying on glass beads are relatively dark because of increased light losses in glass beads and among glass beads. A (angle dependence) problem with a corner cube type arrangement is that upon oblique incidence of light rays, there is no available reflexivity.